


Felling Under

by Heda_Artemis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bruce loves Jeremiah, M/M, Wayleska - Freeform, but he can't be with him :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce was on the edge, when he sees Jeremiah in his old glasses, he loses it.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Felling Under

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I have been distant, I intent to update/finish all my fic's thus year. But here I'm with another one shot.  
> But don't worry, in december I'll be posting 31 one's <3
> 
> What inspired me to do this besides my angst, was a fanart that I saw of Btuce seeing Jeremiah in his old glasses and crying.
> 
> Oh, hey, I created a discord for Wayleska, cause I'm a uncontrolled shipper you know, you can join in by clicking here: https://discord.gg/3NtKe7
> 
> If the link doesn't work, tell me in the comments :)

Bruce let out a tired sigh, he stayed up all night looking for Jeremiah, he didn't stop looking for his ex-friend since he "revealed" himself, he barely slept, he didn't eat properly, everything got worse when Selina got shot, he couldn't stop blaming himself, he knew that Jeremiah had feelings for him, and he knew that the feelings he felt for Selina, the passion, had died long ago, only platonic love remained. But this didn't stop him from trying to forget his feelings for Jeremiah, and Selina was around... He felt horrible for using her like that.

Honestly, Bruce didn't know what he would do when he saw Jeremiah, he didn't have the mental stability to deal with the ex-engineer, Bruce had suspicions that one of these days he would start crying anytime he saw Jeremiah, months passed and the youngest's heart hadn't put itself together yet, Bruce was almost sure it would never be whole again. 

"Master B" Bruce hears Alfred calling him, he turns from the table on which he was strung to look at the butler "Don't you think you should rest a little? Surely the tiredness must be getting in the way of the investigation" Alfred speaks in a worried tone. Bruce feels guilty, he didn't want to cause concern to his tutor.

"I know" he takes a deep breath and gets up, the tiredness was taking over his body, he didn't have the strength to protest "I'll try to sleep a little" He passes his hand on Alfred's shoulder and goes to his room.

**JBWWJBWWWJBWWWJBWWWJBWWWJBWWWJBWWW**

Bruce woke up with no air and a frightened look, another panic attack inside his nightmares, this was happening a lot since... Since he no longer had Jeremiah to call in the middle of the night.

The billionaire looked at the clock on his table, 03:45 A.M, he had gone to sleep 10:00 A.M, 5 hours of sleep, bigger than he had slept all week. Bruce couldn't sleep anymore, he hated having nightmares, but this one in particular he hated with all his strength, Jeremiah and Bruce, in the bunker, talking about anything, as it used to be, and then Jerome would come and spray his gas on Jeremiah, the dream would end with Bruce crying on the floor while Jeremiah murdered all his friends.

Bruce decided that he would take a walk through the city, clear his head, stop some crime, anything that would take his thoughts from a certain madman.

**JBWWJBWWWJBWWWJBWWWJBWWWJBWWWJBWWW**

Bruce saw himself at the door of the bunker, he hadn't realized that he was taking this path, it was customary, sometimes, after a very, very bad nightmare, Jeremiah called him over, they would drink hot chocolate and talk about normal things, books, movies, the right way to make coffee, and sometimes they fell asleep in the living room, sometimes Jeremiah would invite him to lie in bed with him, sometimes Bruce would wake up in his arms.

The youngest cleaned the tear that wanted to fall from his eye and took his keys, Jeremiah had given him the key, he put it in the lock and entered the bunker. The memories suffocated him, he feels a knot in his throat, but refuses to cry, no, he wouldn't waste any more tears for Jeremiah. 

The man always used to say that he would always be there for Bruce, at any moment, but that wasn't true now, Jeremiah changed. Bruce knew that in all their interaction except the night Jerome died, Jeremiah was already with the gas in his body, but it seemed different, Bruce thought that the gas was still developing, Jeremiah from before would never do that to him.

"Bruce" Bruce jumps when he hears the voice of the owner of his thoughts, he was where he and Bruce used to work together.

" _Jeremiah_ " The billionaire talks with his voice cracking, the oldest was wearing glasses, not any glasses, the same glasses he always weared, this was too much for Bruce, the tears started to roll freely over his face, he lets out a sob and his legs get bamboo, he would have fall on the ground if Jeremiah hadn't approached and held him. 

"Nightmares again?" The older one asks softly, Bruce shake his head, he knew he should run out, arrest, or yell at Jeremiah, but he couldn't see himself in any condition to do so. Jeremiah passes his arm wrapped around his back and takes a hand up to his hair, they don't say anything else, Bruce just keeps crying in his arms.

After a few minutes, Bruce managed to control his sobs, he takes his head from Jeremiah's chest to look at him.

"I missed you" The older one talks, he talks like _old_ Jeremiah, Bruce thought, but he couldn't stop hearing someone else in his voice, it seemed that Jeremiah from before and Jeremiah from now were mixed. 

"It wasn't me who left" Bruce speaks with a grudge in his voice, and Jeremiah's face plummets.

"Bruce I-" Jeremiah tries to talk, but Bruce cuts him off.

"You said you'd always be here, well, you're not, you chose to go out into a totally different world than mine, where it' Bruce points to them two ''Can never happen'' And the tears came down again. Jeremiah takes his hands to Bruce's cheeks.

"All I wanted, all I _want_ , is for you to see what we could do with Gotham, _together_." Bruce shakes his head negatively, he closes his eyes, and Jeremiah lays his forehead against Bruce's. The youngest asks himself how they can have this connection, how they can love each other so much, how all this happened without them saying the words, without even a kiss, Bruce thought that if he ignored the feeling it would leave, but it's been months, and nothing has changed.

"I love you, more than anything" Bruce opens his eyes and sees Jeremiah's surprised face, Bruce also never expected to admit this "But I can't be with you" These words cut Bruce like a knife, Jeremiah makes a face of pain, which only serves to damage Bruce more "I know what Gotham needs, and that's not it. I can't be what Gotham needs being with _you_ " Bruce moves away from Jeremiah reluctantly, the ex-engineer tries to get close again, but Bruce moves away "We will always be on opposite sides Jeremiah'' 

"I won't stop fighting for you" Jeremiah finally speaks, after a minute of silence ''For _us_ '' Bruce swallows dry, fearing that one day he and Jeremiah will end up killing each other for this love, or worse, one of them would give up the other's requests to change sides. 

"I know" Bruce talks and then he turns his back, turning away from the love of his life, and from his enemy. 

When Bruce comes home that night, he puts aside his investigation to find Jeremiah, he would always know where he would be. It was time to start focusing on what Gotham needs.

**Author's Note:**

> So...Did I break anyone elses heart besides mine?
> 
> Don't forget to enter the Wayleska Discord: https://discord.gg/XnwkC5  
> :)


End file.
